Hot Child in the City
by hell0lust
Summary: Sex worker/motel manager AU. Remus Lupin is a motel manager who works the graveyard shift at a motel notoriously frequented by sex workers. Sirius Black is a regular.


Remus flipped through the magazine before him, his eyes barely registering the words on the page. From the corner of his eye, he caught sight of the flashing red numbers on the clock. 2:00am. Sighing heavily, Remus swiveled his chair, focusing his gaze on the old fashioned guest register. The Azkaban Motel was rather antiquated with it's bookkeeping methods. In fact, the motel was antiquated, period. Remus shuddered at the thought of the filthy mattresses in the 50 room motel, whose rooms were available on an hourly basis. It had been a rather quiet night, Remus noted. A few of the _usuals_ had come in, paying for their standard 3 hour slots. A man who Remus presumed was a drifter had actually paid for an entire night.

He sighed, turning his attention back to his magazine. He flipped a few pages absently, eyes lingering on the clock. _Only a few more hours._ At 6:00am, the girl who worked day shift would be in to relieve him. As the manager, he _could_ have forced the girl to work the graveyard shift, allowing himself to work the greatly desired morning shift. However, he enjoyed the solitude the late hours allowed him, and honestly didn't mind staying up all night.

"Evening," a familiar voice rang out, drawing Remus' attention away from his magazine.

Orion Black ( _at least that was the name he always gave_ ) leaned against the check-in desk with casual elegance, shooting Remus a pouty look.

"Hey," Remus replied, attempting to suppress a grin as he met the eyes of the frequent visitor.

"Your usual?" he asked, sneaking a peek at the raven haired beauty.

He was clad in his usual evening attire; skintight leather pants that left nothing to the imagination and a ripped up band tee, a leather jacket casually draped over his shoulders.

Perfect... if you have something on the third floor, that'd be great," Orion noted.

"Room 316," Remus affirmed, producing the key from off the shelf behind him. "Will you be paying-"

"Half now, half after," he interrupted, producing a wad of bills from his back pocket. Carefully, he slapped four $10 bills on the counter. "Busy night?" he asked, twirling the key-ring around his finger.

"About the usual," Remus replied evenly.

"You know I think you've checked me in every time I've visited the past six months," Orion observed.

"I'm the manager," Remus replied dryly, shrugging his shoulders. "I have a girl who works the day shift, but I handle nights."

"You're the _manager_?" Orion asked, his tone disbelieving. "No offense, but how old are you?"

"Twenty-four," Remus retorted.

"My age."

"Hmm," Remus noted, unsure of how else to respond.

Orion grinned, flashing Remus a flawless smile. "Well I have some _things_ to attend to but... maybe I'll see you later?" he asked, winking.

Remus stared for a moment, flustered. _Is he flirting with me?_ Mutely, he nodded, trying and failing to ignore the heat rising in his cheeks.

"What's your name?" Orion asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"R-Remus," he stuttered, unaccustomed to the looks the dark-haired beauty was giving him.

"Okay, _Remus._ I'll see you later, I hope," Orion drawled, shooting him a salacious grin before turning away, headed towards the ancient elevator.

Remus shook his head, attempting to clear his thoughts. He lowered himself down into his chair, staring dumbly down at his abandoned magazine. Unconsciously, he ran his fingers through his messy honey-colored curls, thoughts racing. _He's a rentboy, he's probably just... being charming is just part of the job, I'm sure. Maybe he thinks if he flirts with me, it'll be less of a worry of the cops coming and busting him_.

Remus sighed heavily, reaching for his mug of now-cold tea. "He's a guest. Don't... don't think about it," he told himself, taking a sip.

He sighed, rapping his fingers against his desk. Sure, Remus had found the boy attractive; he had from the very first time Orion had checked in to the motel. And _yes,_ he certainly was guilty of rubbing a few out to the thought of the raven-haired beauty after a long shift, once he'd crawled into bed in his drafty one-bedroom apartment. But to _think_ that he had been coming on to him... Remus laughed, the bitter sound reverberating in the empty lobby. "He's a... a prostitute," he reminded himself.

* * *

Three agonizing hours later, Remus found himself jotting down a list of things needed to be completed by the day staff. He chewed absently on the end of his pen, brows furrowed in thought.

"You know, chewing on pens is an indication of an oral fixation," a familiar voice called out, drawing Remus' attention.

Snapping his head around, he caught sight of Orion Black, who was watching him with a bemused look on his face. "Sorry, I was just... lost in my own thoughts," Remus muttered, again blushing. "I hope you weren't waiting too long."

"You're fine," Orion assured him, smiling easily. "How was your night? Uneventful, I imagine?"

Remus nodded, rising to his feet, approaching Orion, who was leaning against the counter. "Dreadfully so," he affirmed, smiling.

Orion smirked, removing a wad of bills from his pants pocket. "How much do I owe you?" he asked.

"Forty," Remus replied immediately.

Orion nodded, removing two twenties and a ten and placing them on the counter. "What time do you get off work?" he queried, a curious gleam in his eyes.

Remus paused, taken aback by the boy's ( _the man, he's-we're men, now_ ) forwardness. "I get off at six," he replied, staring at the money on the counter. "It's only forty."

Orion shrugged, offering Remus another glimpse of his gorgeous smile. "I don't see anything wrong with tipping the cutefront desk boy, do you?" he asked.

"I couldn't," Remus stammered, shoving the ten dollar bill back towards the darker haired boy.

"Could I buy you a coffee, then? There's a pretty good coffee shop not too far from here," Orion countered, eyeing him intently.

"I-I-I"

"Java Works, off of Fifth and Main. I'll be there if you want to take me up on my offer," Orion continued, returning the bill to his pocket.

Remus nodded, still shocked that someone this impossibly gorgeous seemed to have taken an interest in _him_ ;plain, ordinary Remus Lupin.

"I hope to see you soon, _Remus_ ," Orion called out, casually waving over his shoulder as he turned on his heel to leave the establishment.

Remus stared mutely at his retreating form, unable to formulate words. _Damn it, Remus. He probably thinks you're not interested, now._

He glanced at the clock, frowning at the flickering red numbers; 5:10am. "Another fifty minutes," he groaned, squeezing his eyes shut.

* * *

Remus paced anxiously in front of Java Works, silently debating whether or not to go in. _He invited you to have coffee. There's nothing wrong with that._ He frowned, biting his lower lip anxiously. _Or is that how he meets up with his clients? Does he think that I'm..._ He sighed, shaking the thought from his head. Taking a deep breath for courage, he pushed the door open, striding into the establishment. He immediately caught sight of Orion, who was seated at a corner table, eyeing him expectantly. Remus gave him a wave of recognition, heart pounding in his chest as he approached him. _Breathe, Remus. You're fine._

"Glad that you decided to join me," Orion noted, smiling warmly.

"Me too," Remus replied, amazed by how genuinely he meant that.

"How do you take your coffee?" Orion asked, rising to his feet.

"You don't have to-"

"That was part of the offer. You letting me buy you a coffee," he interrupted, smirking.

Remus nodded, transfixed by the boy's smile. It was intoxicating, just looking at him.

"So, how do you take it?" Orion pressed.

"Black but extra sweet," Remus retorted.

"You got it!"

Remus watched as Orion made his way to the counter, unable to tear his prying eyes away from Orion's lithe form in those leather pants... _He has a great ass,_ he thought, licking his lips.

A few minutes later, Orion returned, a steaming mug of coffee in hand. "Thanks," Remus said politely, drawing the mug to his lips. He took a deep sip, smiling contently. "This is _perfect._ Just the way I like my coffee."

Orion beamed, taking a sip from his own mug. "I prefer just black coffee, myself, honestly," he noted, shrugging.

"So Orion, you said-" Remus paused, taken aback by the pained look on the darker-haired boy's face.

"My name's not Orion," he whispered, bringing his mug of coffee to his lips and taking a long sip.

"I'm sorry, I-I I wasn't sure what to call you and you always sign in as..." Remus stammered, feeling incredibly guilty for assuming that the name he signed in as was his actual name.

 _He's a rentboy, of course he wouldn't give you his real name you fucking idiot, you-_

"It's okay," the boy noted, interrupting Remus' thoughts. "I just... it's the name I use... For the John's, you know? I don't... I don't want _you_ to call me that."

Remus nodded. "Okay. Well... If you don't. Don't feel comfortable giving me your real name, then-"

"Sirius. My name is Sirius," the boy interrupted.

"Seriously?" Remus replied, smirking.

Sirius rolled his eyes, making it apparent by the expression on his face that he'd heard that line a million times before. "My parents were into stars. They're weird," he explained, shrugging his shoulders.

"Mine were into mythology," Remus replied. "I think they were secretly disappointed that I didn't have a twin so they could name him Romulus."

Sirius snorted, shaking his head. "Parents, man."

"I know," Remus agreed, shaking his head as well.

"So what brings you to our fair city, Remus?" Sirius asked, leaning an elbow against the table as he observed him.

"How'd you know I'm not from here?" Remus queried.

"I know everyone around here," he shrugged.

"I graduated from college about a year ago... hotel management. This was the only place that was willing to hire someone with no actual experience in the industry," Remus explained.

"Do you like it here?"

Remus shrugged. "It's... okay, I guess. I don't have any family, so it's not like anything was keeping me in one set place. Here is as good a place to settle as anywhere else, or whatever. It's just lonely, I guess. I work nights and sleep during the day so... not really the best circumstances to meet anyone, y'know?"

"I know the feeling," Sirius replied, gently rapping his fingernails against the chipped linoleum table.

"Really?" Remus asked, surprised.

"Yeah... I don't exactly keep normal hours, do I?" Sirius retorted, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah but... I just couldn't see why it would be difficult for someone like you to meet someone," Remus noted, gesturing towards Sirius.

Sirius' gaze darkened for a moment. "What do you mean by that?" he asked, an angry tone to his voice.

"I just meant you're like... I mean, look at you. You're like, painfully good-looking. I'm sure _anyone_ would jump at the chance to be able to snag a guy, a guy like you," Remus mumbled, stumbling over his words.

Sirius' eyes brightened, comprehending what Remus was getting at. "My um, _line of wor_ k is a deal breaker for a lot of people," he admitted, glancing down at his coffee.

Remus nodded, uncertain of what to say in response. "That must be hard," he said finally, staring own into his own mug.

"I've um, I've kind of been eyeing you up for a while now," Sirius admitted, clearing his throat.

"Really?" Remus asked, glancing up to meet Sirius' gaze.

Sirius nodded. "I mean, first off you're adorable. Plus, you were always so... _nice._ I mean, I know what I look like... you _obviously_ knew what I did for a living. But you were always nice to me whenever I came into your motel, never _never_ treated me like I'm..." he trailed off, lower lip trembling.

"You don't have to finish if you don't want to," Remus replied, placing what he hoped was a reassuring hand over Sirius'.

"People treat you _differently_ when they know you're... know you're a sex worker, you know?" he mumbled, not meeting Remus' eyes.

"You get used to being treated like, like _garbage_ and suddenly this really cute guy is being so nice to you and... god, it took me like three months just to work up the courage to ask you to have coffee with me," he concluded, laughing shakily.

"I have to admit, I looked forward to your visits to the motel," Remus confided, certain his cheeks were flushed pink.

"Does it bother you, my being..." he trailed off, gesturing towards himself.

"No," Remus confirmed. "I don't."

"If I'm not being too forward, my place isn't too far from here," Sirius noted, shooting Remus a lustful look.

"Oh yeah?" Remus asked, palming his growing erection under the table.

"I'm not... I know I'm a _whore_ but... It's not like that, if that's what you're thinking," Sirius continued, taking a sip of coffee.

"I didn't think that," Remus assured him.

"I don't usually get... It's not often that I'm able to just _enjoy_ myself and have sex for my own pleasure," Sirius continued, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. "If you're not comfortable, I get it, I know I'm probably being way too forward, I'm sorry, I just-"

"So how close is your place?" Remus interrupted, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"Five minutes."

Remus nodded, rising to his feet. "Then what are we waiting for?"

* * *

The pair fell onto a mattress, a tangle of limbs, as they tore off articles of clothing, lips swollen from kissing. Sirius combed his fingers through Remus' hair, cock throbbing with desire as a delicious moan escaped Remus' lips, hips bucking against Sirius'. "I've been thinking about this for ages now," Sirius whispered, his breath hot and heavy on Remus' ear.

"So have I," Remus breathed, pulling Sirius closer to him.

Their teeth clashed against each other as the two messily kissed, frantic hands exploring the others' body, desperate to memorize every square inch of bare flesh.

"God," Remus moaned, digging his fingernails into Sirius' back as a wet tongue cautiously swiped at his neck, tracing circles directly below his Adam's Apple. "Christ,"he growled, tugging at Sirius' hair, pulling him away from the delicate skin of his neck.

Sirius smirked, biting down on Remus' right shoulder. He grinned as he released the tender flesh, sharp canine teeth exposed.

Remus shuddered as pleasure coursed through his body, eyelids fluttered shut as he struggled to reign in his composure after the sensory overload.

"I want you," Sirius growled, pinning Remus down onto the bed, eyeing him hungrily.

Remus nodded, gripping Sirius' forearms tightly. "I want _you,_ " he parroted, lifting his head up to press his lips to Sirius'.

"Are you sure... You can back out if you want to," Sirius asked nervously, glancing down at Remus.

"No, I want to," Remus assured him, pressing his lips harder against the darker-haired boy's, attempting to quell his uncertainty.

"I'm clean, so you know. But I've got... I've got rubbers. I don't... I don't bareback," Sirius mumbled, pulling himself off of Remus.

Remus nodded, watching as Sirius dug through the bedside table. "Do you need me to..." Sirius called over his shoulder, still rummaging through the drawer.

Remus shook his head. "No... I should be good to go if you just.. Just slick yourself up," he replied, writhing nervously in anticipation.

He hadn't gotten laid since he'd moved here, and he was _desperate_ to feel that close to someone once more. Sirius returned to the bed, a condom and a tube of lube in hand. "You ready?" he asked, placing a gentle hand on Remus' shoulder.

Remus nodded. "I want you to fuck me, _now._ "

Sirius nodded, tearing open the condom wrapper and expertly rolling it on himself. Remus watched with desperate hunger as Sirius stroked himself, liberally applying lubricant. "You ready for me?" he asked, a single eyebrow cocked.

Remus nodded. "How do you want me?" he whispered, unable to draw his eyes away from the image of Sirius stroking himself, his wrist moving in such a perfectly fluid motion.

"On your back.. I wanna... I wanna see you," Sirius retorted, letting go of himself and pushing Remus back with one hand.

Remus obliged, nervous energy coursing through his veins as Sirius swung Remus' legs over his shoulders, kneeling before him on the mattress. "Are you okay?" he asked, eyeing him intently.

Remus nodded. "I'm ready."

Sirius nodded, swiftly entering him. Remus choked back a gasp, overwhelmed by the throbbing sensation inside him. _It's been a while._ He took a few deep breaths, appreciating that Sirius, noticing his discomfort, had stayed still for a moment, allowing Remus to gather his bearings. He nodded, silently granting Sirius permission to continue.

Remus tilted his head back, drowning in the bliss of Sirius' strong, steady thrusts inside him. "Fuck," he cried, gripping Sirius by the hair, pulling him closer to him.

Their lips collided, hungrily enveloping one another's mouths as Sirius continued to thrust in his steady pattern, Remus clenching tightly around his member. "Fuck," Remus gasped, vision going blurry as he felt himself coming close to the edge.

"I'm-I'm not gonna last much longer... Dry spell, you know... I'm I'm gonna-" he groaned, tilting his head back in ecstasy as he felt the milky white secretion spurt onto his stomach, trailing up his chest.

He lay back, only faintly aware that Sirius had come as well, pulling out of him and flopping down on the mattress, lying beside him. "That was... Incredible," he panted, sweaty palm desperately searching for Remus' own hand.

Remus nodded, breathing heavily. "Yeah... It was," he agreed, letting his head loll to the side, the tip of his nose brushing against Sirius' cheek.

"So," Sirius started, squeezing Remus' hand. "Can... Could I... Could I call you, again?"

Remus nodded, unable to suppress a grin. "Hell fucking yes."


End file.
